STORMS OF TURMOIL A KINGDOM HEARTS ANIME CROSSOVER
by Simple-Magic
Summary: Join Sora, Riku and a few new characters on an exciting, thrilling adventure, in search of Kairi and a new journey, to seal the anime worlds before the villains can unleash the ultimate darkness.


**Storms of Turmoil**

**A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts, it belongs to squaresoft and disney. Riku Sora and Kairi do not belong to me.**

**Naruto does not belong to me, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I do however, own the character Arashi.**

Written by Simple-magic  
With TONZ of help from Aya!

in this, there are CHAPTERS and then there are SECTIONS within the Chapters!

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Section 1:**

**Trouble Begins**

"Kairi? Kairi! Are you here?" Sora ran through the alley way and down to the secret base below the city. No one was anywhere to be seen, 'Leon' was gone and so was Yuffie. His heart began to beat as he looked around, calling "KAIRI!" over and over again. He searched dilligently for a few minutes…when from a corner of the sewer type place…he heard a quiet voice.

"S…Sora?" drenched, shaking and uncertain, a girl with dark red hair, emerged. "Is that you?" she looked around, the place had been utterly thrashed…by what, she didn't know…but it had been looking for her.

"KAIRI!" He shouted, running to her and hugging her. "I thought you were gone! What happened?" he asked as he released her, holding her at an arms length.

"We…were only resting. When suddenly, something flew in through the opening. It began hurting Leon! Yuffie pushed me down and shouted for me to run…and then…" she burst into tears "They were taken!" She buried her face in her hands and continued to cry, her tears dripped off of her hands and into the water "Oh Sora…I thought was a goner!"

Sora took her hand "Let's get out of here! We should dry you off too…" he led her to the platform and they stood still as it rose. It took a moment, but it slowly began to rise. Sora looked around, Merlin was gone…the Fairy God Mother was too. The books were scattered, the bed torn to shreds. "What happened here?"

Kairi's teeth were clenched and she looked away...shaking her head. Her shoulders shuddered and she nearly burst into great sobs. Kairi hugged herself, staying close to Sora as he walked around the ruins which once, was a room.

He stepped outside the door, the water was black and murky…something stirred in the water… "What the…" Sora turned, grabbing Kairi's arm and pulling her across the magic stones, now still and unmoving "KAIRI! RUN!" he shouted, darting across the stones as a large tentacle rose from the dark inky waters. "GET OUT OF HERE!" He pushed Kairi onto the next rock and held the keyblade out infront of him. The keyblade had disappeared after he had 'defeated' Ansem…but it had reappeared just before he had returned to Traverse town.

He glanced back, to make sure Kairi was running, then he turned to the monstrous creature as it rose from the watery depths. He grit his teeth…thinking 'here we go again…' He watched as the tentacle swooped down on him. He attacked, parrying the large flagellum and cutting off the tip. He turned, hacking at another one, though, when he heard a high pitched scream, he turned. His eyes full of terror, he watched Kairi get dragged into the water. "KAIRI!" he shouted, running down the rocks and diving into the water after her. He looked around, kicking his feet desperately as he fought with the eight tentacled beast. He shouted something in the water, a blast of ice wrapped around the tentacle and the monster cried out. Sora rose above the surface to gasp at the air, which seemed to taunt him. He then dove back down, fighting with the creature which held Kairi so tightly in it's grasp.

He looked around, blinded by the black ink, which spewed around him. It twirled every-which way, threatening to suffocate him. He burst through the surface once more. His eyes followed a ripple, he paused…gasping for breath…before seeing the monster raise it's appendage, holding Kairi…limp and pale… "KAIRI!" he shouted again. "FIRAGA! BLIZZAGA! STOPGA!" One after another the monster's tentacle was bombarded, first by a blaze of fire, then a frost of Ice, followed by the immobility spell. Using this to his advantage, Sora jumped. Gliding through the air, he hacked at the tentacle.

Stopga slowly began to wear off and the monster flicked it's appendage, sending Sora and Kairi into the water where it had more of an advantage.

Sora kicked harder. He opened his eyes to see a body…slowly sinking before his eyes. He swam faster…ever faster… At last, he found his hand close around her wrist and he began kicking upward. He could see the surface, alive and tossing giant waves upon the little island and it's rocks. He held his breath as hard as he could, trying not to breath the water which threatened him so harshly. He reached out, his fingers touched oxygen and he kicked harder.

A slimy object, slithered around his leg and began pulling him downward. He could feel himself beginning to lose it…he turned, swinging once more with his keyblade. The creature recoiled and his head broke through the surface with large gasps.

He pulled Kairi onto the island and then dragged her into the hut. He lay her on her back and began the procedure of CPR. "Breathe…one two three four five six seven eight nine ten eleven twelve thirteen…fourteen fifteen…" He breathed for her again "BREATHE!" He did fifteen presses to help start the heart. "KAIRI! WAKE UP!" he shouted, repeating the same actions…he continued to repeat…with no reaction… "No…Kairi…" he put his head down…and felt her arm move… with new found determination, he began CPR once more. "BREATHE! ONE TWO THREE FOUR…" And with the miracle he had been praying for…she coughed…

He sat her up and she coughed more and more, emptying herself of all the ink and water she had consumed. He let out a relieved breath and held her close…He rested his chin on her head… "Are you…Alright Kairi?" he asked, shaking…

She coughed a bit more, throwing up water…she then leaned against him…new tears rolled down her cheeks… "…I'm…fine Sora…" she said through her tears…holding onto him as something smashed into the side of the roof, sending bricks and slab, cloth and furniture into the water. He looked up…the monster…wasn't finished yet.

At this point, Sora had to make a choice. "Kairi…we gotta get out of here…we…have to…" he was heaving great breaths and trying to stay awake…light-headedness clouded his vision, but slowly he rose to his feet and he pulled her to her feet as well. "Can you walk?"

Kairi tested her legs… "yes…" she replied weakly.

"Can you run?" he asked as he looked her over. She didn't seem like she had much strength.

She shook her head "no…No Sora…I…I can't." she looked up, a scream escaped from her as she saw the tentacle once more…coming down on them.

"AEROGA!" Sora shouted. As he did this, Kairi became encased in a bubble of wind. The monster lashed out at them, knocking Sora into the wall, Kairi looked at Sora, who yelled at her to run.

Kairi gathered all the strength she could and she began to run. She pushed through the rubble and skipped across the rocks. She could see the other bank. She could see the door. She pushed through some more rubble. She was almost there, when more rubble flew at her. She was thrown onto the other bank. Her face, down in the sand. She sat up, looking back at the hut…which was no more than a pile of Rubble. "Sora?" she called back, but she didn't see anything…Everything…was silent and still. She didn't like this silence…not at all, so she stood against the door…watching tentatively.

Sora pushed out of the rubble, his face cut up and his arms bruised. He looked at the monstrous tentacle…then a huge ripple began and the Heartless rose. It was bigger than _any_ heartless he had ever encountered before, not counting the time when he had to shrink to get inside the door in Alice's world.

Sora looked back at Kairi…he smiled lightly… then he turned back, giving an evil glare. "YOU!" he shouted "THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID HERE!" he raised the keyblade, looking at the heartless as it peered down at him. He charged at it, slashing it once…twice…three times, before at last the monster had had enough of this nuisance. It slammed a great tentacle into him, throwing him across the waters and into the shallow area near the other beach.

Kairi grabbed him, dragging him out of the water and helping him to his feet.

Sora was delirious with pain, but with help, they staggered out of the door. The door with the flame on it, shut as the monster tried to reach out for them. With the creature behind them, they were safe.

Painfully, Sora pulled away from Kairi, he headed down the third district and pushed the doors to the first district open. He staggered into the town, with Kairi not too far behind. They looked around before Sora pulled out a potion and drank it. He felt better…but that was the last one he had on him…he didn't think he'd make it to the potions shop before he could faint. He looked back at Kairi…who began yelling for Leon and Yuffie…

People looked at them in confusion, some saying they hadn't seen them for days, others ignored them, as if it didn't involve them.

Sluggishly, they made their way to the accessory shop. He pushed the doors open…and collapsed…the last thing he remembered, was Cid, standing over him, Kairi sobbing…and pain…utter pain.

**

* * *

**

**Section 2:**

**Depa****rture**

_Numb._

There was no other word that described the way he felt. He could feel the darkness swarming around him, like a plastic sack, tied around your face. He felt a strange warmth, coming from a lighter area of darkness…Remembering King Mickey's words, he pushed towards the light…He pushed with his hands…and found the border to the real world. He pushed through and felt as if his bones were getting ripped in two as he separated from the darkness, which had harbored him for so long. He shook off the chills and pulled his hood up around his face. The blind fold over his eyes shielded him from the 'light' as he looked around. The blackness was more of a mesh, or a net. He could see everything that went on around him…which at the moment…was nothing. His long cloak fluttered in the wind and he could feel the freedom again…Images flashed in his head…images to come…images which had been…images…of what he had done. He felt sick inside…mumbling to himself…

"It will be different this time…I'm coming…This time, we'll go together…" he said in a quiet voice. His mental and physical bodies screamed in agony, but he ignored it. "I'm remembering…It's all coming back to me." He looked out over the sea, the ruined world around him held only misery and was void of all life forms…not even the heartless dared to come here.

The figure's eyes seemed to glow as he looked around for a moment longer. The light had blinded him, having been in darkness for so long…Mickey said it would take a while…but he might be able to remove the blindfold someday…if he was lucky. He sat on a rock…closing his eyes and breathing in freedom…he stood and gave a sigh. "Ready or not…Here I come." He said

quietly, without a noise…the figure faded into nothingness and was gone.

His eyes opened, the blindfold was askew, nearly revealing his crystal blue eyes. He reached up, fixing it. He lay against a tree trunk and gave a slight groan. He pulled himself to a sitting position and stretched slightly. He had only tested his powers…but where was he? A breeze flew by and he felt it with a slight grin. A leaf blew down and encircled him, before darting off and disappearing into the forest.

He stood, his silvery white hair flew about his face as he pulled the hood up, more around his face. He began to walk, he'd soon find out where he was from, and when he did, he'd be all the more closer to his goal. He felt a presence some where, but he wasn't quite sure where it could have been. His senses were still awry from his poor teleporting job. He looked around, who ever it was…they sure were sneaky.

He straightened his long dark robe and continued walking. As he walked, he heard a noise, he turned to look over at the spot…but nothing was there…He continued to walk, hearing something else…this time he was sure of it. He turned, to see something had moved swiftly towards another tree. His eyes narrowed beneath the black cloth and he tried yet again to sense the unseen presence. After a moment, he started on his journey once more.

A metal object flew past him, slicing into the black cloth he wore and hitting a tree next to him. He paused, he looked at it to see that the object looked like a dart, which was folded up, but when unfolded, it was more like four knives connected together and sticking out…kind of like a star. He touched it, pulling it free from the tree. As he examined it, more of them shot from behind him. He sensed them coming and dodged out of the way, turning and throwing the one in his hand, back at the figure whom was now stealthily moving through the trees.

He located the figure, their face was half covered by a black cloth, the person showed no sign of humanity, their short black hair jutted out of the headband they wore.Hiseyes narrowed and saw the person raise another metal object He stood there, acting dumb as the object came near him. He raised his hand, catching one and hitting the others away with the 'oblivion' keyblade. He examined the metal object, it looked like the first only, it didn't fold up...what was this strange weapon?

A boot collided with the back of his head and grabbed it, as if it would stop the pain, which now exploded in the back of his mind. He raised his head, the hood fell away and he tossed the deadly weapon to the side. He stared at the figure for a moment…then he muttered "Aeroga." Wind surrounded him and he ran at the figure. He raised the oblivion and went in for the kill. He figured, this was a new kind of heartless, but one could never be too sure.

The person dropped down and kicked his shin, causing him to stumble, but he regained his footing and stepped on their hand, spinning the keyblade and slamming it into the ground next to their torso. He could tell now, it was not a heartless, but a human. Whether it was male or female, he couldn't tell, all he knew was that the figure seemed to want him dead.

The person looked up and attempted to kick him in the face.

He watched as their foot hit the wind and bounced off…he then muttered "Stopga." He smirked, the figure had stopped in the middle of perfoming some hand motions. He sat the figure up and placed them against a tree. He then bound them with a viney plant nearby. He reached over and pulled the mask off, reavealing a girl, not too much younger than him.

All at once the girl sprang to life, her eyes determined, her expression blank for the moment, she began speaking gibberish, he wasn't sure if she was pleading, begging, or threatening, but the end of her words came out as. "Murder you!"

He blinked, he lowered himself to her level, placing a hand on her shins, so she wouldn't kick him or something. "I'm not going to kill you. What are you doing out here, why did you attack me…and what's your name?" he asked as he looked her over.

"I'm Arashi, the great Ninja!" she objected, her eyes lit on fire as she spoke, she was obviously proud of who she was, she began fiddling with something behind her back. "Who are you?" she chastised, eyeing him suspiciously.

"My name, Is Riku." He said calmly. "That's a nice name for a loose cannon like you." He said as he cut the vine. He stood and started walking away.

The girl jumped up, following him. "What do you mean by that?" she asked in slight offence.

"Storm. Your name, Arashi…it mean's storm doesn't it? It's fitting…" he said simply, walking on.

"Hey! You can't just leave! We were fighting!" she said in disbelief. "Get back here!" She tossed another one of the dart-knives.

Riku turned, catching it and watching her for a moment. "Why do you keep attacking me? And what is this?" he asked, holding the weapon out to her.

She looked at him like a deer, staring at an oncoming train. "That's a Kunai…You're not from around here, are you?" she accused, eyeing him again. "Yup, Strange clothing, strange…hair…And what's with the blindfold? You blind or something?" she reached forward, attempting to pull it off.

Riku put his hands on the blindfold to keep it in place, he looked back at her and gave a frown. "Don't touch that…Where are we?"

She blinked again… "Konoha village…" she said uncertainly…then she gasped "Are you from another world?" she asked suddenly, running infront of him and grabbing onto his arm, staring up at him with wonder.

Riku frowned… "Could you move…Arayshi?" he asked with distaste, he had an errand to run, he had to find out what this place was…it was…strange…foreign to him…

"It's Arashi. And NO I don't want to leave you alone, so you'll have to take me with you." She said with a smile.

A sigh escaped the tall silver haired boy and he gave a sigh. "Whatever…don't slow me down." He started off in search of the nearest village…'Konoha' or…whatever. He looked at the trees carefully…wondering how long this girl was going to follow him. Then again, she could come in handy with the locals…He turned to her, "You could be useful…" he said at last…He studied her carefully, then he walked on, ignoring her complaints and her questions. After all, she was very annoying.

* * *

**Simple-magic: Woo! Chapter one is out! I hope my fans will read this and give reviews. Me and Aya worked really hard on this!**

**Chibi Sora: UUUAAH! KAIRI ALMOST DIED! **

S-M: She DID die, but you saved her! WOOT!

**Chibi Riku: What's with the crazy chick? **

Chibi Arashi: bashes Riku in the head

**S-M: PHWEEEEE! REVIEW OR I'LL BITE YOU IN THE BUTT! points to jelly belly well...my imaginary friend will anyway... HAHAHAH gives him metal chompers if we get seven reviews, i'll post more.**


End file.
